


this is the first day of my life

by theghostofjamespotter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Happy Tension, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofjamespotter/pseuds/theghostofjamespotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jordie's wedding day and he let Jamie plan the wedding photos.</p><p>In retrospect, not the best idea he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the first day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was born out of a [twitter conversation](https://twitter.com/SieMorley/status/664687815293337600) after the dallas stars released the photos from the 2016 calendar that looked suspiciously like wedding photos.
> 
> for more of my inspiration, [enjoy my short but lovely tumblr tag for this au](http://stereokink.tumblr.com/tagged/jj%20wedding%20fic).
> 
>  
> 
> title from "first day of my life" by bright eyes which is my go-to wedding song.

"I can't believe it's your wedding, bro."

Jordie can hear Jamie, somewhere behind him, but there's a layer of black fabric being pulled taut over his eyes, making actually seeing Jamie an entirely different question. Jamie's fingers fumble a bit at the back of Jordie's head, tying the blindfold into a knot that is probably tighter than necessary.

"No peeking," he instructs, and his hands clap Jordie on the shoulders. He jumps at the unexpected contact.

"I'm starting to regret letting you be in charge of the wedding photos."

"It was my only request."

"Yeah, that should've been a red flag."

Jamie laughs and it fills the room, calming Jordie's itchy nerves. "Look, you remember how my wedding photography went. She had no idea how to work with me and Tyler, and our fleet of groomsmen. I'm sparing you that trouble."

Jordie sighs. "Just, like. Promise me the blindfolds aren't going to be in the pictures. As if people don't already have freaky ideas about what we're into."

"Promise, dude."

"Ready?" A voice from somewhere far behind Jordie calls out. Tyler, he thinks. Jamie must nod in response, because the next thing out of his mouth is directed at Jordie.

"Last minute notes: don't say anything until I tell you. I'll be the only one giving you directions, so only listen for my voice, okay?"

Jordie nods, his throat drying out. He swallows against it.

"This last thing is very important. When I take your blindfold off, you can not look around. Keep your eyes forward and do not move your head. Got it? Answer that one verbally, so I know you understand."

"Yeah," Jordie mumbles, rolling his eyes under the blindfold. He can imagine what Jamie's face must look like, eyes wide with excitement, the smallest bit of nerves forming tight lines in his lips. You'd swear it's Jamie's wedding day by how he's acting.

It's not that Jordie isn't as excited as Jamie, it's just that Jordie has never been too great at showing emotion. It takes so long for him to process his emotions that by the time he's figured out what it is he's feeling and how to show it, the extra layer of nerves holds him back.

He silently prays that this photographer Jamie hired doesn't make him look like a robot. He's been waiting for this day for a long time; he's happy, he really is. It's just hard to convey that after being blindfolded by your brother for god-only-knows what reason.

"Stand up," he says, and Jordie obeys, letting himself be led away from the room they'd designated as his dressing room and toward...somewhere. It was an awful lot of trust he was putting in Jamie and, blindfolded and being directed on where to move and when to speak, it occurred to him that maybe his wedding day wasn't the best time for an experiment in trust.

"Sit," Jamie says after a few minutes of nearly silent walking. "Feel for the seat behind you. It's kind of a jump up."

"Du-"

"No talking."

He's aware of at least two other people in the room talking and he wants to say exactly that to Jamie, but he reserves his comments. Jamie gets finicky when he plans things and sometimes it's easier to just do what he says. So instead of being a smart ass, he brushes his fingers tentatively behind him until he has a decent idea of where he's supposed to be sitting, and props himself up onto what feels like a wooden crate.

"Good. Now, remember what I said earlier. Look forward and nowhere else." Jamie is in front of him now, close to his face, but his words echo nearby. Jordie catches himself before he says something again and nods.

Hands reach around Jordie's neck for the tail ends of his blindfold. He hears a series of rapid fire shutterclicks and before he can say anything about Jamie and his bullshit broken promises on his goddamn wedding day, hands are pressed to the sides of his cheeks like blinders and all he can see are Jamie's big dumb cow eyes.

"Only look where I tell you, okay? You can talk now, but seriously, don't look around or you'll ruin it."

Jordie runs his tongue over his mouth, which seems to be persistently dry today. "You said no blindfold photos."

Jamie grins and it's all Jordie sees. "Trust me, you'll want those photos."

He pats Jordie on the cheek and slowly removes his hands, as though he doesn't trust Jordie to look any and everywhere else the second he has the chance, which. Okay. That's fair. But he holds his stare on Jamie, determined.

"Jordie?" A small voice registers within reaching distance of him and everything falls into place.

Jason. Jason is here, sitting next to Jordie, before the wedding. Before _their_ wedding.

They'd agreed weeks ago that they wouldn't see each other before the ceremony, spending the entire night before apart and now... Jason is right here.

"Jordie." This time it's Jamie, pulling his focus back. "Remember, look at me."

"You _dick_."

Seguin laughs somewhere off to the side, probably in the direction that Jason's been instructed to look. "That is actually a calmer reaction than I expected," he adds. "I planned for Jamie's potential decapitation. Just in case."

"If our marriage ends up cursed or some shit, it's all on you two." Jordie digs his eyes into Jamie's. He won't stop smiling, the bastard.

"If you look at him, that's on you," Jamie laughs. "It's all about willpower."

"Okay, but have you seen him?" Jordie almost looks down at Jason then, just to prove a point, but he refrains. "That's one hell of a temptation, Chubbs."

"Yeah, he's got it easy, not having to look at you."

"Fuck off."

"For the record," Jason pips up and god, just hearing his voice triggers an automatic reaction from Jordie and it's a fight to not look his fiance right in the eyes, "I'm still like, right here, dudes. Also, this is totally a dick move."

The photographer pops in for a moment, adjusts the lighting on Jordie's face and the angle Jason is sitting at and for a moment, it's easy to breathe, to forget that this is the most stressful thing he's done since he asked Jason to marry him eight months ago. The relief is short-lived.

 _Fuckin' Jamie_.

"You okay?" Jason asks him, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. I'm okay. How are you doing?" It sounds lame coming out of his mouth, but it's not like he's done this before. Most people choose to avoid awkward pre-ceremony conversation with their husband-to-be.

"Nervous as hell." Jordie laughs at that. "Tyler keeps telling me how good you look. He tried to tell me you shaved, but I don't buy it."

"Nah. I didn't shave."

"I like the beard."

"I know."

There's a weight on Jordie’s leg, followed by a small squeeze. Jordie guides his hand over Jason's without looking down, tangles their fingers together. There's several more shutterclicks and the photographer is suddenly too close for comfort, but Jordie hangs on to Jason's hand and it feels more manageable. It's just another photoshoot and tonight, he's going to go home with Jason, just like he always does. Nothing at all to worry about between now and then.

"I don't know how they thought we'd have the willpower for this," Jordie says. "It's like. I know you're right there and I'm touching you and this is the biggest days of our lives and we're spending it torturing ourselves with some kind of test in self-restraint."

"Phillip Jordan Ellis Benn, I swear to god, if you look at me, I'm calling off this entire goddamn wedding." It wasn't until after Jordie proposed that he found out exactly how superstitious Jason is and it turns out, he's super-fucking-stitious. That's why they'd agreed to not see each other before the ceremony in the first place.

"I’m not going to!" he promises. "Can I ask you something, though?"

Jason sighs. "Depends on what that something is."

"Please tell me you're not wearing the mustache suit."

Jordie had forgotten that there were other people in the room who might be listening to their conversation and jumps a little when the room erupts with laughter. He's pretty sure he hears Seguin offer to run home and get the mustache suit and Jordie threatens him with an amputation involving his skates and that kills that idea dead in its tracks. Without looking, he knows Jason is pouting.

"I should've worn that suit," he says and Jordie scoffs.

"You're lucky I haven't burned that suit."

Unlike Jason, Jordie is facing the door, so he's the first to see the parade of groomsmen make their entrance and they're all killing it. Apparently his wedding is the Dallas Stars event of the season because these dudes look dapper as fuck.

Somehow, seeing their groomsmen suited up is what makes the whole thing real for Jordie. Sharpy and Val and Neimi and Spezza - they're all there for him and for Jason and holy fuck, he's getting married today. He squeezes Jason's hand and hopes he doesn't throw up.

The last set of photos is with all of the groomsmen, so the blindfolds return (to the extreme delight of their teammates, who will likely never stop chirping them about what they're apparently into in bed. Jordie makes a mental note to murder his brother when this is all over.) until everyone is in place. It's weird now - he can almost sense Jason, feel when he moves, but there's several fully grown men between them and it takes everything inside Jordie to not look around for him. It was easier when he knew where Jason was and knew where not to look, but now everything in him is pulling at him like something is missing and he needs to find it.

He's grateful when the photoshoot ends without any hiccups.

Then Jamie strolls over with the blindfold and a smug smirk and yeah, okay this was all his idea and nothing went terribly, but also it was an objectively terrible idea and Jordie still kinda wants to smack him for it. Instead, he lets Jamie tie the blindfold around his eyes and, just for today, until this is all over, he'll let Jamie be a little smug.

Jamie starts to lead Jordie away, but Jordie decides there's something he wants to do first.

"Where's Jason?" he asks.

"With Tyler."

"Is he blindfolded?"

"Yeah, looks like he just got it on."

"Bring him over here." Jamie's hands are still on his shoulders, so he adds, "Please" and doesn’t pull the _it’s-my-wedding-day_ card. His brother relents and hardly a minute passes before he's back.

"Okay, Jason's here."

"Give me his hand, jackass. Then give us a minute."

Jamie huffs, but there's a messy grab for his hand and he's holding onto Jason.

"Are they gone?" Jason asks. They listen for a reply and when it doesn't come, Jordie relaxes.

"Still nervous?" he asks.

"Definitely."

He pulls Jason closer, reaches clumsily for his face. "We're getting married today," he says and he can feel his breath bounce off Jason's lips.

"We are."

Jordie pulls Jason in for a kiss and it's weird, at first, not knowing exactly where his lips are going to land on Jason's mouth, but they figure it out well enough. There's no urgency to it, just a soft wanting, full of promise of a lifetime more of kisses from Jason.

He thinks he hears a camera go off. He's not surprised, but he'll have to talk to the photographer later, keep that picture between them. For publicity reasons. And possibly so the team can never, ever use it against him.

Too soon for Jordie's liking, Jason breaks away from his mouth. He'd give anything to see Jason's face just then, knows how his lips are probably full, his cheeks flushed. _Soon enough_ , he reminds himself.

"I’ll see you out there?" Jason says.

Jordie presses one more kiss to his lips, quick and chaste and wedding appropriate. "I'll see you out there."


End file.
